Silver Marble
by Midnight Assasin
Summary: (Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha crossover) How can one person change everyones life? Read to find out! PLEAZ READ! ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITTING! REVIEW PLEAZ OR YOU WILL MAKE ME VERY SAD! :(


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR RUROUNI KENSHIN OR BOOKS A MILLION!!! JUST AKI!!!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!! :p  
  
~ Silver Marble~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Aki and Kaoru walked down Edo's crowded sidewalks.  
  
"So how is Kenshin doing? Haven't heard from him in a while. well he doesn't even know me." Aki flipped her dark brown hair. Aki wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt that said 'moo'.  
  
"Uh. well he's alright. but." Kaoru stuttered. Kaoru wore baby blue jeans and a white shirt that said 'bite me'.  
  
"Don't tell me he broke up with you! UGH! I'm gonna kill him.. Slowly" Aki said coldly. Kaoru wildly shook her head.  
  
"Oh no!" She lifted her left hand and showed a beautiful engagement ring. "I'm getting married!" Aki grabbed her hand and looked really close at the ring.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's not plastic!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? It happened to me once." Kaoru chuckled.  
  
"Yea I remember"  
  
"Any ways, Congratulations!!!" Aki hugged her friend. "When is the wedding?" Kaoru shrugged.  
  
"Who knows. He asked me yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you call!" Kaoru turned red. Aki gasped. "You didn't! Oh my gosh your not a virgin anymore!!!!! Well a least if you-" People turned at her comment.  
  
"-AKI!!!!" Kaoru yelled. "Shhhhh!" They continued to walk to work. "What? I'm old enough!"  
  
"Feh, you can't even cook." Kaoru glared.  
  
"Shut up" Aki laughed.  
  
"I'm waiting till after marriage. Like some other people can't."  
  
"Are you referring to me?" Aki smiled. "Agh! You're impossible!" Aki laughed. They walked into a bookstore (similar to Books-A-Million). They walked into a back door where there were lockers. There sat Aoshi. Aoshi glanced up from a book that said Everyone Around You Gone Insane.  
  
"What's with the book?" Kaoru put her apron on and started to tie it. "The titles kind of harsh you know"  
  
'I know and it's true" Aoshi turned his back and tied his apron.  
  
"Oh, so you think your Misao is insane" Aki thoughtfully said. Aoshi whirled around.  
  
"I didn't say that"  
  
"Oh yes you did! It's caught on coffee cam!" Kaoru pointed up to the camera. "Caught on tape"  
  
"Busted Shinomori" *Is that how you spell it* Aki tied he apron.  
  
Aoshi walked to the door and turned his head. "And if any of this gets out I will personally make sure you rot in hell." *Thanks Cindy!*  
  
"We know! We know!" They followed Aoshi out the door.  
  
Aki walked to the entrance and switched the sign to open and started to put new books on the shelves. Aoshi silently read his book at the cash register and Kaoru got the coffee of death ready. *You get it?!*  
  
Twenty minutes pasted and customers came and went. Ding! Everyone glanced up and saw a police officer walk in. Aki looked at Kaoru and she had a do- you-have-a-feeling-you-know-him-too look. Kaoru nodded. Aki put the last book on the shelf and the two girls made their way to Aoshi. The two of them on each side got on one side of Aoshi and leaned on the counter. Aoshi put a book mark in his book and set it down.  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Shhhhh!" They silenced him. Aoshi closed his mouth knowing he would regret asking them what they want. "We think we know him" Kaoru explained.  
  
"Don't tell me you two of all people forgot who he is"  
  
"Uhhhh" They shrugged.  
  
"You all remember when we were in 6 grade" Nods "When we put honey-"  
  
"When you put honey in the substitute's seat"  
  
"Yea, when I put honey in the subs seat and we got blamed-" Cough! "When we got blamed for your actions" Kaoru corrected.  
  
"When you got blamed for my actions. (points to the officer) He is the one who made us write till our arms pop off"  
  
"I remember know" Kaoru rubbed her arm remembering the pain.  
  
"Mean ass wolf!" Aki shook her head. "He has death written on him. So does Kaoru's cooking" Aki smiled.  
  
"Shut up. Saitoh who could forget"  
  
"You two" BAM! "Oww you two don't have to hit so hard" Aoshi rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Shinomori, raccoon, and squirrel" Saitoh appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hi Saitoh" Kaoru said flatly.  
  
"You three should get back to work"  
  
"Yea whatever! Give me you books." Saitoh hesitated but handed it over. "Let see what macho man has.. Sewing for dummies?" Snickers "Blues Clues adventures * hate that show* and How to Draw cartoons?!" Everyone turned red holding in their laughter.  
  
"What" Saitoh demanded.  
  
"Nothing. girly man!" They exploded in laughter.  
  
"Are.. you. gay?" Kaoru said between her laughs.  
  
"Nah he's just soft!" Aoshi laughed harder. "Or has a soft side"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!" Silence. "Now those books are for my neighbor"  
  
"Dang!" Aki snapped her fingers.  
  
"It lasted" Kaoru sighed. Click! Click! Click!  
  
"$39.40" Saitoh handed Aki the corrected amount of money. Aki gave him the bag and Saitoh turned and walked off. "Oh Saitoh!" Saitoh's hand stopped on the doorknob. "Have a gay day!"  
  
"Ugh, kids" Saitoh left the shop and the laughing adults. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Midnight: (closes laptop) So how was it?  
  
Sano: How was what?  
  
Midnight: The story! (turns to him in chair by the desk)  
  
Sano: (lies down on bed) Oh that, it sucked.  
  
Kenshin: (walk in and sits at the end of the bed) Now, that wasn't nice  
  
Midnight: Are you mad because you are not in this chapter?  
  
Sano" No. (whistles)  
  
Kenshin: I am  
  
Midnight: Thanks for being forward. But you two have good parts.  
  
Kenshin: Like what? (leans forward)  
  
Midnight: Can't tell  
  
Sano: C'mon  
  
Midnight: Nope sorry  
  
Battousai: Now  
  
Midnight: (stands up and backs away to door) uh s-sorry  
  
Battousai: (looks to Sano* Do you know (puts hand on hilt)  
  
Sano: Don't kill me! (runs out room screaming like a girl)  
  
Midnight: I think I will join him (runs out room to join Sano)  
  
Battousai: You can run! (stands up and takes out sword) But you can't hide! (runs after the two)  
  
Notes: So how do you like it? I think it is okay for my first story read. Review please and tell me how you think of it! Flames. I can take it. If I get like 4 reviews I will continue. : ) Read it again if all I care!  
  
Midnight Assasin 


End file.
